Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In MFPs equipped with a FAX function, warning notification to a user has not previously been performed even in the case where a line is unavailable due to some cause such as coming off of a line cable, abnormality of a FAX board, or abnormality of an exchange. Therefore, the user only finds out that the line is unavailable when a job is terminated with error after he or she has instructed the start of FAX transmission. Therefore, a method for, in the case where a line is in an unavailable state, performing warning notification to that effect and informing a user before a job is input is desired. In relation to this, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-16352 discloses a method for detecting coming off of a line cable by measuring a line voltage and performing warning notification.
According to the above conventional technology, it is possible to detect a state where a communication apparatus and a line are not physically connected because a cable is not connected, and to warn a user in such a case. However, in the case where a user does not regularly use a FAX function, it is conceivable that a FAX line for a facsimile and a communication apparatus are not connected in the first place. Similarly, with respect to a multi-function peripheral or the like to which a plurality of FAX lines can be connected, in the case where a user regularly uses only specific lines, it is envisioned that a FAX line that is not in use is not physically connected. In such a case, it is also conceivable that always performing warning display that the line not physically connected is a disconnected line is bothersome to the user.
Moreover, there is a problem in that, when determining whether or not a line is physically connected based only on a line voltage, it is not possible to distinguish whether the line is actually not physically connected, or whether there is abnormality of an exchange or the like.